parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Russian of Notre Dame part 20 Sanctuary!
(Dissolve to morning, where a huge crowd has gathered to watch the burning of Kayley, who is on a pyre. Shan Yu stands next to her. Knights watch from cages. As the King Arthur comes out to see what is happening, the huns block him off.) * Shan Yu: The prisoner Kayley has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft. The sentence: death! * (Cheers go up from the crowd.) * Shan Yu: (Leans close to Kayley) The time has come, knight. You stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now, it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world, and the next. Choose me, or the fire. * (Kayley spits in Shan Yu's face.) * Shan Yu: The knight Kayley has refused to recant. This evilwitch has put the soul of every citizen of Paris in mortal danger... * (Shan Yu's voice trails off as we fly up to the chained Dimitri.) * Mike Wazowski: Come on, Dimitri! Snap out of it! * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: Your friends are down there! * Dimitri: It's all my fault. * Celia Mae: You gotta break these chains! * Dimitri: I can't. I tried. What difference would it make? * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: But you can't let Shan Yu win! * Dimitri: He already has. * Mike Wazowski: So, you're giving up? That's it? * Celia Mae: These chains aren't what's holding you back, Dimitri. * Dimitri: Leave me alone. * (The aliens finally give up, and move away.) * Mike Wazowski: Okay. Okay, Dimitri, we'll leave you alone. * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: After all, we're only made of stone. * (James P. "Sulley" Sullivan and Mike Wazowski turn to stone.) * Celia Mae: We just thought maybe you were made of something stronger... * (Celia Mae also turns to stone. Dimitri sees Kayley below, about to be burned by Shan Yu at the stake. He begins to pull at the chains.) * Shan Yu: ...for justice, for Paris, and for her own salvation! It is my shameful duty to send this unholy demon back where she belongs! * (Shan Yu touches the torch to the pyre, starting the fire.) * Dimitri: No!!!!!! * (Dimitri begins to pull harder and harder. The bells begin to quietly ring as he shakes the very building, ripping out pillars of stone. Finally he is freed. He races off and grabs a rope. Leaping off the edge of the cathedral, he lassos a gargoyle and rappels down the side of the building. Finally, Dimitri is close enough. He jumps off, flies out over the crowd and lands on the platform. He quickly breaks Kayley's ropes. A trio of huns come at him, but Dimitri grabs a torch and swings it at them, scaring them off. He grabs the rope and climbs back to the top of the building.) * Shan Yu: Dimitri! * (Dimitri reaches the top of the building and stands in front of the giant stained glass window. He holds Kayley's body high above his head.) * Dimitri: Sanctuary!! Sanctuary!! Sanctuary!! * (The crowd cheers. Shan Yu is furious.) * Shan Yu: Captain! * Stabbington Brother 1: Sir? * Shan Yu: Seize the cathedral! * (Back to the top, Dimitri has brought the still unconscious Kayley into the bedroom. He lies her down on the bed.) * Dimitri: Don't worry. You'll be safe here. Category:BruceHogan426 Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes